General HospitalDegrassi Crossovers
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: General Hospital/Degrassi crossovers.
1. SpinelliManny,Part One

**GH/Degrassi Crossovers**

**Damian Spinelli/Manuella Santos AKA: Damuella/Spantos**

**Part One**

Manuella Santos brushed a strand of dark,silky hair from her brown eyes and cast her eyes over the map she had resting against the counter. She let out a growl of frustration. She couldn't believe that on her way to see a Broadway show,she'd gotten stuck in a small town called Port Charles. Right now she was at Kelly's,the diner she had come across.

Mike walked over to the girl and gave her a friendly smile. "Is there anything I can get for you?" he asked her.

She looked up and gave him a wide smile. "Yes,please! I'm starving! Can I have a cheeseburger,french fries,and a Cherry Coke?" She asked him.

He smiled at her and turned back around,Manny went back to studying the map,nibbling on her bottom lip. Suddenly she heard the bell on the door chime and turned in her seat curiously,to see who it was. A young man,dressed in jeans and a cobalt blue tee-shirt walked in,a messenger bag was over his shoulder. He walked over to the counter and began to talk to Mike.

Spinelli turned his head slightly after Mike had hurried back to the kitchen. A petite girl,who looked to be about eighteen sat there,staring at him curiously. He gave the girl a shy smile and said,"The Jackal doesn't think he has ever seen you around before."

Manny smile in amusement at what he had called himself. "I'm not from around here. I was on my way to Broadway to see a play and I got lost." She told him sheepshly,giving a little shrug of her right shoulder. "Anyway,I am Manuella. Manuella Santos. Most people call me Manny though." She said.

Spinelli gave her a cute grin. "I'm Damian Spinelli. My friends call me Spinelli or The Jackal."

Manny held her hand out for him to shake,surprised by the shock of electricity that shot through her when they touched.

"May The Jackal inquire as to where The Raven Haired Beauty is from?" He asked.

"I'm from Canada." She told him,giving him a dimpled grin.

"You drove here from Canada?" He said in shock,gazing at her with beautiful,wide green eyes.

Manny gave a laugh. "No,no. I...went to an airport. It brought me to a halfway point and I bought a map and rented a vehicle. My father is gonna KILL me when he finds out! I told him the reason I couldn't come home for a visit from college was because I had a big test to study for. " She explained guiltily as Mike placed her food infront of her and refilled her drink.

"So,can I ask why you call yourself The Jackal?" She asked as she took a bite out of her cheeseburger.

Spinelli gave her a proud smile. "I'm the assassain of cyber space!" He told her eagerly.

She laughed in amusement. He was definintly interesting.

Just than the bell chimed again and Manny heard the sound of heels getting closer to them. "Spinelli,I need help!" a voice,that was slightly annoying to Manny's ears said. She turned around and saw a fashionably dressed young woman with icy blue eyes and stylishly cut,short blond hair standing there.

Spinelli immediatly jumped up and placed a hand on the small of Maxie's back pulling her over to Manny's chair. Manny stood to her feet immediatly,feeling slightly self conscious in her own red sweater,black jeans,and sneakers.

"Maximista,I'd like you to meet Manny Santos,Manny this is my best friend Maxie Jones." He said smiling as he looked from one to the other.

Maxie gave Manny a small smile before turning back to Spinelli. "Spinelli,can you please help me with something?" She asked,giving him a pout.

Spinelli nodded,turning back around and telling Manny goodbye,before walking out the door with Maxie. Manny couldn't help but roll her eyes at how Maxie had acted.

Turning to look at Mike she asked,"Hey,could you tell me where Spinelli lives?"


	2. Carry Me Home,Part One

**Carry Me Home**

**Pairing(s):Mac Scorpio/Daphnee Hatsilakos;some Spixie**

**Summary:What happens when Mac comes back froma convention with a woman on his arm? And how will Maxie deal when she learns she may be getting a step-brother?**

**A/N:The second part of my Manny/Spinelli fic will be posted tonight.**

**Part One:**Maxie Jones and Damian Spinelli stepped into Kelly's. Mac Scorpio had called and told Maxie to meet him there for a discussion. When they had gotten all the way inside,Maxie was shocked when she saw Mac sitting at a table with a woman with long,blond hair sitting beside him.

Maxie walked over to the table,with Spinelli trailing behind her. "Um...dad?" She said hesitantly,looking at the woman with confusion written in her eyes. What was going on?

Mac smiled at his daughter and stood up,walking over to give Maxie a hug. When he pulled away,the woman behind him had stood up and was shaking Spinelli's hand. Stepping back,Mac smiled and took a step backwards,putting his arm around the woman's waist. "Maxie,I would like you to meet Daphnee Hatsilakos,Daphnee,this is my daughter Maxie."

The two blonds stared at one another,taking one another in.

Suddenly Daphnee held out her hand,taking Maxie's gently. "It's a pleasure to meet you Maxie. Your father has told me so much about you." She said,smiling at the shocked blond.

"Um...really,he hasn't told me anything about you." Maxie said,grasping onto Spinelli's hand.

"I met Daphnee,three weeks ago when I went to that convention." Mac said,gazing lovingly down into Daphnee's eyes. "She and I got to talking,and found out we had alot in common."

Maxie just blinked,her mouth formed into an O.

"What I am trying to say Maxie,is that...I asked her to marry me." He said,placing a gentle kiss on Daphnee's lips.

"WHAT??" Maxie screamed in shock,making all the other customers in the diner,turn and stare at her.

To be continued...


End file.
